plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imposter
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see Imposter Zombie. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Mustache Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Conjure a 1 -cost Imp. It gains a Mustache. |flavor text = It's IMPossible to tell who he really is.}} Imposter is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures an Imp card that costs 1 , including another Imposter, when he is destroyed, then places a mustache on that Imp when it is played. The Conjured Imp also belongs in the mustache tribe, although it does not say that in its tribes, and only says "Conjured by Imposter - Gained a Mustache." instead. He was introduced in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Secret Agent, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, and Zombie High Diver. He became craftable as of update 1.16.0. He was made available in the Mustache Week event, which ran from May 23, 2017, to May 30, 2017. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures with a similar name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Mustache Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed: Conjure' a 1 -cost Imp. It gains a Mustache. *'Set:' Event Card description It's IMPossible to tell who he really is. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.0 *Became craftable. *Ability streamlined: When destroyed: Add a 1 -cost Imp to your hand. It gains a Mustache. → When destroyed: Conjure a 1 -cost Imp. It gains a Mustache. Strategies With Imposter can be a great addition for Imp decks, as he gives you more Imps when he is destroyed. So far, Imposter can only give you: *Neutron Imp *Leprechaun Imp *Loose Cannon * *Mini-Ninja *Another Imposter *Impfinity Clone Getting an Imp is the worst case scenario, as it does almost nothing, though it can be used as a meat shield or as a glass cannon if paired with Toxic Waste Imp or as extra cards with Imp Commander. However, all the other options you can get are decent early-game plays. Mini-Ninja has the Anti-Hero trait, meaning he can do some good damage early in the match. Impfinity Clone is fragile, but it can act as a with the Imp tribe. Loose Cannon can do guaranteed damage to your opponent before attacking. Leprechaun Imp has decent stats and will shuffle a Pot of Gold into your deck, which is helpful if you are using an Imp deck. Neutron Imp works wonders if your deck has lots of environments in it. And finally, getting another Imposter will allow you to Conjure another Imp. Imps with a mustache can activate Mustache Waxer's ability and be used for Duckstache's Evolution. Against Be careful if this stacks with Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp as it can ruin your defenses. In addition, be careful of destroying this as it can provide more Imps to the zombie hero's hand. The good news is is that you will only have to worry about Imps that cost 1 brain. Mini-Ninja can be dangerous if your opponent has Smoke Bomb, but virtually any attacking plant can be used to get rid of them. Audio Gallery Trivia *The word "IMPossible" in his description is a portmanteau of the words "impossible" and "Imp." **This pun has also been used in Crazy Dave's dialogue when winning Modern Day - Day 33 and in the name for the mission IMPossible Mission!. **This pun has also been used several times in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, both in the Mystery Portal event "Mission IMPossible," and on several posters that can be found in the Backyard Battleground and other maps. *This is the only card to cosmetically change other cards. In this case, it changes any Imp card the player receives from him to have a mustache. **However, with Triassic Triumph, the Imps conjured gain the mustache tribe. *When an Imposter is Conjured by Imposter, it does not gain a mustache due to already having one. *When Plants vs. Zombies Heroes was first released, if the player carefully looked at the crowd of zombies in the Multiplayer, they could see Imposter, despite him being released many updates after the release of the game. **Imposter's textures have also been in the game's softlaunch, suggesting it was already in the game files before its official release. ru:Зомби-самозванец Category:Imp cards Category:Imps Category:Mustache cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Conjuring cards Category:Zombie groups